Bonds Long Broken
by RadientWings
Summary: Rebekah and Klaus have their confrontation, all the while thinking where it all went wrong. They were brother and sister for an eternity, weren't they? Original-centric. 4x01.


**So, this is my fourth Klaus and Rebekah one-shot. They're honestly just two of my favorite characters on TVD and after the newest episodes, I just felt kind of inspired. The scene I am focusing on is taken straight from 4x01 (I'm sure you know which one). **

**The lines in **_**italics **_**are lines previously said by the on of the two characters about or to each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't TVD.**

Bonds Long Broken

"How dare you save Caroline over me?" She asked, running in, looking at her brother in horrible realization. Her heart ached deep inside her chest as she stared at him.

'_We stick together as one, always and forever.'_

"Hello, brother. I thought you were dead. So pleased you're not." He replied, mockingly as he sighed, disappointed. He didn't glance back at her.

'_I wanted a family, they just didn't want me.'_

"You left me." The tears rose to her eyes as she let out the words she never thought she'd have to say.

'_So many years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me.'_

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day then you. I think it's time for us to move on, find some more werewolves." He replied, not bothering to notice his little sister's desperation and grief. Nor did he see her anger, her rage.

'_Rebekah, we'll be alright.'_

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family." She hissed, a tear finally dripping down her cheek, showing her pain to the world.

'_Is that what this is about? You just don't want to be alone?'_

"Well I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." The threat was said almost casually, as if it were a casual thing. It didn't convey the deep disappointment and sadness he felt inside.

'_And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?'_

The comment caused her to throw one of his precious blood bags across the room, making it to splatter. Wanting nothing more than to be heard, understood, she picked up the other two, holding them in either hand. She looked at him, challengingly.

'_The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours.'_

"Drop them."He hissed, anger flaring even more.

'_You're my sister, which means you have to do as I say.'_

"I mourned you. My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again." Her voice cracked as she tried to see through blurry eyes. She recalled the pain she had felt, the agony at his death. She recalled the regret she had felt at not being there to save him in time.

'_I'm sorry she turned her back on you, I will never do that.'_

"Put the blood down Rebekah, there's a good girl." He said, trying to make his tone into a brotherly one, knowing that the panic could be heard in his voice anyways. She held his lifeline, the one that would keep his loneliness at bay. The loneliness that had made him want her by his side for an eternity, but that never went away.

'_Time to wake up, little sister.'_

"It's always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol. Me. I loved you through everything and you don't even care." She called out, shaking and crying. She didn't understand how he could have done what he did. All she had wanted was her big brother, and when she got him back, he no longer wanted her. Her grip tightened around the blood bags.

'_We'll protect each other like we always have. Always and forever, Nik.'_

"Drop it!" He bellowed, enraged. Would she do it? Destroy all he had worked for? Take this final step away from him?

'_I thought you'd have left by now.'_

"You want your family, here's your family." She squeezed the bags until they popped. He sped to her, outraged, and slammed her against the wall. She gasped, choked, and she felt the ache in her heart increase tenfold, along with the rage and hate that was there.

'_Let your spite be the death of you, see if care.'_

"Do you know something, Rebekah? You're right. I don't care. From this moment on you're not my family, you're not my sister. You. Are. Nothing." He told her, unaware that he had caused her heart to shatter into a million pieces.

'_I'm so sorry, sister.'_

She stared at him in horror, her heart dying, wondering where it all went wrong. He returned her gaze for only the slightest moment, and his anger went away for a split second, turning into grief. But he spotted a single drop blood on her white shirt, blood he had gone to such pains to collect. The anger returned.

And then, he snapped her neck. He began his trek away from the body of his little sister, ignoring the twinge in his own heart and the sadness that was bubbling under the surface.

But no matter, she was his sister no longer. She was no longer his Bekah.

No, now she was simply Rebekah.

Nothing more.

* * *

Later, when she awoke, her heart remained in pieces. He had done it, the one thing had never truly done before today; he had left her. He had left her behind. First he had chosen to save that insufferable baby vampire and now he denounced all ties to her.

She picked herself up off the floor, dusting herself off. The tears fell freely from her eyes as she stared into the emptiness of the room. The pain in this place was almost tangible, the blood remaining mockingly on the walls, glaring at her.

It made her think of how he had glared at him, the hate that was in that gaze.

She choked on a sob before wiping furiously at her tears. She would not be weak. She wouldn't. If there was one thing Nik had taught her over the years it was to remain strong.

But now Nik was gone and all there was left was Klaus.

All there was left was a broken family with broken children.

* * *

'_I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah.'_

'_He's my brother, and I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?'_

**I think piece is one of the few I really poured my heart into. I was listening to ****Iridescent as sung by Gavin Mikhail the entire time, if anyone wants to know where some of the inspiration comes from. I realize that I didn't use their names like at all, but this was done on purpose; I wanted to focus more on the emotions than anything else.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think!**

**RW**

**(P.S. I just realized this is my 20th story on :D)**


End file.
